Just love
by Marcus de Abreu
Summary: Rafa viaja ao Canada para estudar inglês mas acaba encontrando mais do que esperava. Um amor que ele não procuva vindo de alguem inesperado e mais ainda... esse alguem é um garoto.Minha primeira fic. Comentem plese!


Just Love

Era final de novembro e o vento frio de outono castigava meu rosto anunciando os primeiros flocos de neve da estação que logo começariam a cair. Caminhava rápido em direção ao metro. Seria uma viagem rápida, de apenas cinco paradas. A casa em que estava hospedado podia não ser grande ou bonita, mas era aconchegante e muito próxima a escola de inglês em que estava estudando.

Meus pais haviam me mandado a Toronto por dois meses por ter passado no vestibular em uma federal. Engenharia civil assim como meu pai. Embora eu não tivesse bem certeza se era realmente isto que eu realmente queria fazer pelo resto da minha vida, era um grande desejo de meu pai que eu pudesse trabalhar ao seu lado em sua pequena firma de engenharia. Após um semestre que na verdade havia durado dez meses graças as greves, eu finalmente estava vivendo meu sonho de viver em um país estrangeiro.

Tudo estava perfeito, ou pelo menos deveria estar. E enquanto caminhava pelas ruas escuras e desertas pensava no mês maravilhoso que havia se passado e na crescente saudade que sentia cada vez mais forte dentro de mim, fosse da comida, da minha família, dos meus amigos... Por mais que tenha feito alguns amigos aqui, ainda não tinha encontrado nada que pudesse preencher o grande vazio que sentia e imaginava quanto tempo mais poderia suportar.

Após a curta caminhada cheguei à casa e fui surpreendido por um convite. Já estávamos próximos às festas e minha "mãe" me disse que eles iriam viajar a Montreal para passar o Natal na casa de alguns parentes e que eu seria bem vindo caso quisesse ir, se pudesse perder alguns dias de aula. A oferta me pegara de surpresa, mas pensei que não teria problema, afinal, eu era um excelente aluno. E seria uma ótima oportunidade de conhecer a parte francesa deste país.

Logo depois do jantar subi ao o meu quarto e liguei para casa. Meu coração pulava de excitação com a oportunidade de poder falar com meus pais e meu irmão e tentar apaziguar este sentimento que me corroia por dentro. Falei a meu pai sobre meus planos e embora meio contrariado acabou cedendo. Minha mãe não mudara nada com minha ausência e continuava a me tratar como se eu fosse um bebê fazendo mil perguntas de como eu estava, se estava comendo e dizendo que sentia muitas saudades. Chegou então a hora de falar com meu irmão e por mais incrível que possa parecer era dele de quem eu sentia mais falta.

Na maioria das famílias a relação entre os irmãos tende a ser difícil, mas no meu caso isso não era bem verdade. Dês de que me lembro eu e meu irmão temos sido muito grandes amigos. Ele era dois anos mais velho que eu, mas sempre pareceu muito mais por ele ser bem mais alto e forte. Tinha os cabelos castanhos e lisos típicos de nossa família, que a contra gosto de nosso pai ele deixava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo até a metade das costas, olhos bem verdes que eu também herdara de nossa mãe e a pele bastante clara. Fora o cabelo e os olhos éramos parecidos em poucas coisas, ele era muito extrovertido e brincalhão, aquele tipo de pessoa de quem é muito fácil de se gostar, sempre cercado de muitos amigos e namoradas, sobre as quais ficávamos conversando até tarde da noite.

Eu, por outro, lado sempre fora muito quieto e solitário, tinha alguns poucos e bons amigos e me envergonhava um pouco em dizer que com quase dezoito anos tinha beijado apenas duas meninas. Não que não tivesse tido a oportunidade ou porque fosse feio, pelo contrário, mas nunca vi muita graça nesse negócio de beijo. Pra mim essa coisa de um enfiando a língua na boca do outro era uma coisa no mínimo nojenta pra não dizer mais, e apenas ler sobre isso me bastava.

Falamos por apenas alguns minutos, nada comparado às horas que passávamos conversando até tarde da noite. Mas por mais incrível que pudesse parecer apenas estes minutos já acalmaram o turbilhão que sentia por dentro. Olhei pela janela por onde podia ver os primeiro flocos de neve se depositando na rua lá fora, e quando me dei conta uma pequena lágrima havia escorrido por minha face. Enxuguei-a logo com minha manga e fui dormir.

O dia seguinte ocorreu como de costume, assim como o dia que veio depois desse e o seguinte, todos muito rápidos e repetitivos. Uma sucessão de aulas, almoços, jantares e antes que eu pudesse me dar conta a noite de véspera da viagem havia chegado e uma sensação de borboletas no estomago começou a tomar conta de mim:

- Já preparou tudo para a viagem Rafael? – perguntou minha "mãe" em inglês.

- Sim, sim! Tudo pronto. Há que horas nós vamos sair amanhã?

- Creio que umas oito horas da manhã. Devemos chegar lá por volta de umas seis e meia da noite.

Conhecendo viagens em família como conheço nós não devemos sair antes das nove e chegar lá antes das oito por causa das paradas.

- Ah, Rafael me esqueci de lhe dizer, meus primos também estão recebendo um estudante de intercambio do Brasil, mais ou menos da sua idade. Espero que vocês possam ser amigos.

- Sério? Legal! O que ele faz aqui?

- Ele esta lá estudando francês ou algo assim, mas parece que ele logo estará vindo para cá começar em um curso de inglês. Acho que ele quer dar aula. – disse ela comendo um pedaço de cenoura - Uhm acho que ele tem mais ou menos a sua idade.

Essa notícia me animou. Agora pelo menos eu teria alguém da minha idade para poder conversar e talvez me mostrar a cidade.

Subi logo depois do jantar. Na verdade ainda não havia arrumado minha mala, tarefa que me tomou uma hora, logo depois que acabei, escovei os dentes e fui para cama. Lá deitado permaneci por apenas alguns minutos antes de cair em um sono agitado e cheio de sonhos.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com uma estranha sensação de otimismo como se algo bom estivesse para acontecer embora eu não soubesse bem o que era. Desci sedo com minhas malas e todos já estavam reunidos tomando café na mesa da cozinha me servi de duas torradas e uma maçã que comi rápido para não me atrasar. Ao contrario do que tinha pensado acabamos por sair na hora prevista, eu, Cris, Deb e as crianças, Lisa e Mattew. E após alguns minutos já estávamos rodando por sobre as largas e bem cuidadas auto-estradas canadenses.

Tudo corria bem e enquanto as crianças assistiam desenhos na pequena tela de LCD na parte de traz dos bancos da pequena van eu olhava pela janela perdido em meus próprios pensamentos, admirando a branca paisagem.

Na hora do almoço paramos em uma pequena lanchonete em um posto de gasolina para caminhoneiros. Morto de fome como estava, devorei um grande sanduíche com anéis de cebola frita e refrigerante. E voltamos para o carro para seguirmos viagem. Tudo correu bem por mais uma hora e meia quando o tempo começou a fechar e ouvimos pelo rádio que uma grande tempestade de neve estava castigando as ruas de Montreal. Não teríamos noção da proporção da tempestade ou de como ela nos afetaria, mas essa falta de noção não duraria muito tempo.

Mais meia hora se passou antes que a neve começasse a cair e o vento a uivar e mais meia para que ficássemos presos em um engarrafamento gigantesco. Fora do carro a neve girava e girava para onde o vento a levasse enquanto caminhões limpadores jogavam sal na rua para tentar evitar que a mesma se depositasse ainda mais sobre as ruas.

Devo dizer uma coisa: a neve é bem mais bonita em filmes e fotos do que pessoalmente. Não que eu não tivesse vontade de fazer bonecos de neve no Natal quando via sempre os mesmos filmes de criancinhas na neve. Mas quando ela te deixa com frio e com fome dentro de um carro, trancados em um engarrafamento por oito horas ela perde um pouco de seu encanto.

Após o que fora quase uma odisséia finalmente conseguimos chegar a uma grande casa em um bonito e típico subúrbio de classe alta.

Quem nos recebeu na porta já de roupão e chinelos de dormir foi uma senhora já com os seus quarenta e oito anos, com uma cara preocupada e olhar meigo.

- Este deve ser Rafael, o garoto brasileiro – disse ela apertando minha mão com um sorriso educado no rosto – Esta gostando da viagem querido?

- Sim, sim – falei fingindo esquecer as horas dentro do carro.

Ela então nos servil o jantar que estava esperando por nós há horas em uma sala bonita e espaçosa.

- Então agora que já estão todos quentes e alimentados é melhor irmos para cama.

Fui até a sala, peguei minha mala e subi as escadas que davam em um longo a largo corredor repleto de portas brancas de madeira:

- Seu quarto é esse aqui querido – disse ela me indicando uma das portas a direita no final do corredor – eu o coloquei no mesmo quarto com Kaio, o outro garoto brasileiro que está hospedado conosco . Imaginei que vocês pudessem querer conversar.

Ela me deixou ali e entrou em uma porta dupla no fim do corredor que imaginei ser a suíte.

O que se passou a seguir ainda deixaria minhas bochechas vermelhas, a simples menção, por algum tempo. Ao entrar no quarto dei de cara com um garoto envolto em uma toalha, aparentemente acabara de sair do banho, que com o susto caíra deixando a mostra seu corpo nu.

Fechei a porta com a mesma velocidade com que fiquei tão vermelho como um morango. E apenas deu tempo de ouvir o garoto nu dizer: "merda". Alguns segundos depois ele aparece à porta aparentemente tão envergonhado quanto eu:

- Desculpe, desculpe! – dizia ele repetidas vezes enquanto me ajudava a trazer a mala para dentro do quarto e fechava a porta atrás de mim.

-Não, não é que tenho que pedir desculpa, fui entrando assim sem bater, onde eu estava com a cabeça!

- Eu tinha me esquecido que ainda viria mais alguém! E está tão frio que eu resolvi tomar um banho quente antes de dormir. Que cabeça a minha!

- Nós ficamos presos na estrada, por isso nos atrasamos e... Ah é, meu nome é Rafael – disse eu estendendo a mão.

- Meu nome é Kaio, prazer. – disse ele também apertando minha mão – Talvez você também queira aproveitar e tomar um banho.

- É o que eu mais quero!

Ele me mostrou onde estavam as toalhas e como fazia para ligar a água quente. Tomei um longo banho e quando sai o Kaio estava de baixo das cobertas de olhos fechados.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte não havia ninguém no quarto e a tempestade havia dado lugar ao sol e ao olhar pela janela pude ver o reflexo da tempestade da noite anterior. Árvores caídas, carros bloqueados e quase um metro de neve onde as crianças brincavam em profusão.

Quando desci para tomar café Kaio já estava sentado a mesa se servindo de generosas porções de panqueca e cauda.

- Bom dia, bom dia! – eu disse cumprimentando a todos.

- Você dormiu bem? – perguntou Kaio ainda mastigando algumas das panquecas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como uma pedra, parecia que um caminhão tinha passado por cima de mim.

- Sente-se querido, coma. – disse Sue, a senhora que havia nos recebido na noite anterior, me servindo um prato de ovos com bacon e me puxando uma cadeira.

- Não teve nenhum pesadelo depois da cena que viu ontem – disse com um sorriso de lado meio sarcástico. E novamente fiquei vermelho como uma cereja.

Sentei-me a mesa e comecei a comer. Agora com a luz da manhã podia ver com mais clareza quem era o garoto o qual havia pegado sem roupas na noite anterior. Era magro e devia ter por volta de um metro e setenta e cinco. Lisos cabelos negros lhe caiam sobre a face em uma franja desfiada escondendo olhos muito negros e intensos. Tinha traços delicados, quase femininos, e uma pele muito branca e lisa além de lábios rosados e bem definidos. Vestia uma camiseta preta e justa de uma banda a qual não conhecia, calças azuis também muito justas e um All Star preto. Cintos e pulseiras de couro além de uma corrente prateada caindo do pescoço.

Tinha meus olhos fixos nele observando cada detalhe, e quando me dei por conta ele também me olhava de volta, como se quisesse saber o que se passava por minha cabeça. Virei meus olhos de pressa para o prato ficando vermelho novamente. Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca e também virou-se para o próprio prato rosando levemente.

- Até quando vocês vão focar na cidade? – ouvi a voz do Kaio perguntar.

- Acho que até depois do ano novo. Tenho que voltar para o recomeço das aulas.

- O que você esta estudando?

- Inglês, e você? – perguntei

- Francês, mas eu já estou terminando meu curso.

- Deb disse que você estava pensando em ir morar em Toronto por um tempo para fazer um curso de inglês.

- É eu estou, eu tava até pensando em lugar um apartamento e trabalhar meio período em algum lugar. Lá é muito grande, deve ser fácil de arrumar um emprego.

- É eu imagino. Daqui a um mês eu já vou estar de volta para o Brasil. Você não sente falta de lá?

- É, bem, mais ou menos... A comida realmente me faz falta – disse ele corando e fitando novamente seu próprio prato. Não sei por que, mas tive a impressão de ele estava evitando falar sobre sua vida no Brasil, talvez por ele ter ficado o resto do tempo em silêncio.

Logo que terminamos de comer, subimos para o quarto para escovarmos os dentes, sairíamos para dar uma volta no shopping e depois voltaríamos para jantar. Kaio subiu na frente e eu, pouco depois dele. Quando cheguei ao quarto ele estava trocando de camisa e não sei porque mas senti meu coração acelerar ao ver seu tronco magro, liso e muito branco, pálido. Talvez a lembrança da noite anterior ainda me afetasse, mas se não era esse o motivo, naquele tempo, não sabia o que mais poderia ser.

Aquele dia foi movimentado e cheio pelas compras e pelos passeios. Fomos um bonito shopping no centro da cidade, lotado pelas compras de natal de ultima hora. Sue, Cris, Deb e as crianças foram comprar presentes e roupas enquanto Kaio e eu fomos caminhar e nos encontraríamos em um hora na praça de alimentação para o almoço.

Caminhávamos e olhávamos as lojas distraídos com nossos próprios pensamentos, como se tivéssemos vergonha da presença do outro e tentássemos evitar conversar ou nos olhar. Caminhamos assim por alguns minutos até que a situação começou a ficar estranha e fomos forçados a falar. No inicio tímidos e cada vez menos e quando nos demos conta já estávamos atrasados e deveríamos estar na praça para nos encontrarmos com os outros. Lutamos para abrir espaço pela multidão e chegar ao local combinado e mais um pouco para encontrá-los comendo em uma grande mesa:

- Até que em fim! – disse Deb – Achei que estivessem perdidos ou coisa assim!

Depois do almoço eles foram continuar as compras e Kaio e eu ficamos conversando um pouco mais sentados na mesa.

Fomos para casa pouco tempo depois e passamos uma tarde em frente à lareira. Preparamos chocolates quentes, fizemos pipoca e eu e o Kaio fomos para a cozinha fazer o tão famoso doce brasileiro: o brigadeiro. "Depois agente não sabe porque engorda" mas depois de muita pipoca, duas latas de leite condensado na forma de brigadeiro e muitas xícaras de chocolate depois, fomos para cama enquanto ainda mais neve caia do lado de fora das janelas.

Kaio foi tomar banho primeiro e quando sai do banho ele já estava deitado de baixo das cobertas, mas dessa vez de olhos bem abertos:

- No que esta pensando? – disse eu sem nem mesmo ter pensado enquanto colocava meu pijama

- Um pouco de cada coisa, boas e ruins. Você não ia querer saber! – disse com um olhar perdido. – Hei! – disse ele rindo – Você demorou muito no banho, o que mais tava fazendo ali dentro? Você devia arranjar uma namorada!

- Ha ha ha – disse eu sarcástico – Muito engraçado garoto! Pra sua informação eu não tenho uma namorada.

- Não sei porque eu já imaginava isso

Algumas pessoas têm o poder de ler nossas mentes e adivinhar o que sentimos mesmo que nem mesmo nós mesmos não tenhamos bem certeza de o que se passa dentro de nós.

Na época eu não soube o que ele quis dizer com aquilo e talvez tenha sido melhor assim, pois algumas coisas na vida são predestinadas a ser não importa o que façamos.

A véspera de Natal nunca havia parecido tanto com a dos filmes, quando eu desci e vi a casa toda enfeitada, uma enorme árvore (de verdade), e as meias sobre a lareira. Na cozinha havia gemada, tortas esfriando e um delicioso cheiro de peru. Sue me disse que iríamos sair novamente perguntou se eu não queria ir, mas antes que eu pudesse responder uma voz atrás de mim respondeu "nós vamos!".

Fomos a outro grande shopping e enquanto eles faziam compras eu e Kaio fomos dar uma volta e acabamos por nos sentar na praça de alimentação.

Não demorou muito para descobrirmos que tínhamos muita coisa em comum. Ele na verdade era de uma cidade vizinha a minha, São José dos Pinhais, e eu morava em Curitiba. Ele também fora mandado para cá pouco depois de começar a faculdade, dois anos para ser preciso, fazia faculdade de letras e pedagogia, o que era muita coragem da parte dele pelo pouco dinheiro que a maioria dos professores recebe. Disse que não se importava com dinheiro e embora isso nunca tivesse sido um problema pra ele, eu podia ver em seus olhos que era verdade.

Sim seus olhos... Eles me chamaram atenção a certo ponto da conversa sobre nossos futuros, eram negros e profundos como o mar e ao mesmo tempo claros como a água pura, como se eu pudesse ver dentro deles. Mergulhei neles assim como em meus pensamentos e quanto mais lutava para me livrar da maré que me arrastava mais para o fundo eu era tragado...

- Rafa! Ta me ouvindo? – disse o outro sacudindo a mão em frente aos meus olhos com cara enfezada.

- Ah, disculpa, disculpa me distrai – disse com a cara corada que ele já conhecia.

- As vezes você começa a "viajar". É estranho. – disse ele rindo e rindo mais ainda quando notou que eu rosara. "Maldita pele branca!".

- Ahhhh discupa!...

- Tudo bem, eu te perdôo, mas com uma condição: você tem que me dizer em que pensa enquanto fica "perdido" olhando pra mim.

Eu realmente penso que alguém em condições normais não deveria ficar tão vermelho assim. Mas convenhamos aquela não era uma condição normal e eu muito menos era uma pessoa normal.

- PORQUE VOCÊ FICA ME FAZENDO FICAR VERMELHO!? Até parece que você gosta de me ver sem graça! – "Garoto chato quem ele pensa que é?!".

- É que você fica tão engraçado desse jeito – disse abafando uma risada e apontando para minha cara.

O tempo passou rápido e logo já estávamos indo para casa para o jantar.

Quando chegamos, as crianças foram direto levar os presentes para baixo da árvore e nós dois subimos tomamos banho e assistimos um pouco de TV no tempo que esperávamos os outros terminarem de se arrumar e enquanto isso ouvimos os sons aumentarem onde os convidados começavam a chegar. Pouco a pouco a grande sala foi se enchendo de parentes e amigos sorridentes com seus suéteres vermelhos segurando taças de vinho enquanto as crianças corriam ao redor.

Descemos pouco depois quando Sue veio nos chamar em nosso quarto dizendo que queria nos apresentar a alguns amigos e o resto da família. Acho que foi a coisa mais chata que fiz dês de que cheguei à casa deles mas fiz de bom grado e a julgar pelo sorriso amarelo do outro acho que ele concordaria comigo.

Por sorte a "tortura" não durou muito e logo o jantar foi servido como se para nos recompensar por nossa paciência. Tudo que se podia imaginar para uma ceia de natal havia naquela mesa: tortas, peru, assados, pernil, macarrão saladas e mais uma dúzia de coisas que eu não tinha certeza de o que eram, mas pareciam extremamente gostosas. E meio que sem cerimônia me servi de um pouco de tudo até de algumas daquelas coisas que eu não sabia o que eram.

Totalmente satisfeito passei mais alguns minutos na sala e pedi licença e subi para o meu quarto. Tomei banho, coloquei o pijama e deitei na cama sabendo que essa noite duraria para sempre.

Toda a saudade que eu sentia antes e que havia meio que esquecido nesses últimos dias parecia ter voltado com ainda mais força parecendo um animal faminto roendo minhas entranhas e dilacerando minha alma.

Os natais na minha casa eram muito diferentes. Nunca foram tão numerosos já que não tínhamos muitos parentes por perto. A maioria deles morava no oeste de SC com suas próprias famílias e suas próprias festas de natal e meus avós já haviam morrido não nos restando muitas opções. Mas mesmo assim duvido que pudessem existir natais mais lindo do que os nossos.

Lembro-me de um, há alguns anos atráz, eu tinha por volta de 16 e meu irmão acabara de passar na faculdade e ganhara um carro de meus pais. Não preciso dizer como ele estava feliz, ou pelo menos parecia.

Todos os natais em minha casa eram muito parecidos como uma tradição que nenhum de nós ousava quebrar. Nós jantávamos, trocávamos presentes e ficávamos conversando na varanda recebendo a brisa fresca da noite e refletindo sobre o ano que chegava ao fim. Quando nossos pais foram dormir meu irmão me puchou pela mão e me levou para o carro para darmos uma volta, dizia ele que queria ver as luzes de natal. Meia hora depois paramos em uma curva da serra, perto de um desfiladeiro de onde podíamos ver o céu e as estrelas:

- Rafa... Você é feliz? – a pergunta me pegou de surpresa, voltei meu rosto para o dele que continuava a olhar as estrelas.

- Ãhm... O que? Como assim?

- É, isso mesmo, você é feliz? Sabe... Do jeito que você é?

- Não sei – disse eu vacilante, então ele se virou e olhou para mim – acho que sim.

- Sabe Rafa – disse ele- tudo que se consegue na vida é furto do que fazemos. Nossos fracassos são frutos de nossas fraquezas e nossas vitórias são fruto de nosso esforço e de nossa coragem, é preciso acima de tudo coragem para enfrentar os obstáculos que aparecem em nosso caminho. Você nunca deve ter medo de enfrentar quem quer que apareça em seu caminho, pois eu não estarei sempre aqui para protegê-lo e orientá-lo. Sempre deve buscar sua felicidade mesmo se tiver que ir contra tudo e contra todos. Mesmo que ninguém acredite em você. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi...

Ao dizer isso uma lágrima solitária lhe escorreu pela face fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

A lua iluminava seu rosto como se acariciando sua pele enquanto as estrelas dançavam em seus olhos agora abertos. Parecia perdido, mas não me deixava enxergar mais profundo em sua alma. Seu olhar perdido no horizonte parecia tão triste, tão solitário, tão confuso... Tão bonito!

Eu o abracei também beijando-lhe a face:

- Por que esta me dizendo isso?!

- Um dia você vai entender. Apenas não quero que você cometa os mesmos erros que eu cometi – e me abraçou forte, mais forte do que jamais me abraçou – Prometa-me que sempre terá orgulho de si mesmo, não importa o que houver!

- Prometo! Prometo!

- Ah meu irmão, eu te amo tanto, apenas quero que você seja o melhor que puder. Queria poder te proteger de tudo, mas não posso.

- Irmão... Eu serei. Eu também te amo!

E agora deitado naquela cama, era o que estava fazendo, correndo atráz de meu sonho. Por que não me sentia completo? Por que não me sentia feliz?

Uma respiração tênue me tirou de meus devaneios me trazendo de volta à realidade. Kaio estava parado sob o batente da porta... Com os olhos fixos em mim! O que ele estava fazendo? Virei-me para ver melhor e ele desviou seu olhar para o chão murmurando "desculpe".

A dúvida tomou lugar da saudade e o sono tomou lugar da dúvida. Só acordei na manha seguinte com o grito das crianças a abrirem os presentes de natal. Quando abri meus olhos, relutante, vi que ainda estava lá deitado ao meu lado:

- Bom dia dorminhoco! – ele murmurou

-Dia! – a lembrança da noite anterior me tomou de assalto – Por que você estava me olhando ontem a noite? – perguntei, antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar.

- O que?

- Nada, nada, nada! He he he – disse tentando concertar o que eu disse – Só estava pensando alto!

- Aham, sei. Eu vou descer, to azul de fome! – não tenho certeza se ele engoliu minha desculpa mais o que mais eu poderia fazer.

"Burro, burro, burro, como eu fui dizer aquilo, eu não penso antes de falar não! Essa boca que sai falando tudo que me vem à cabeça!"

Desci morrendo de vergonha não sabendo bem o que encontraria, e o vi comendo na mesa da cozinha.

Parecia mesmo que não havia ouvido, pois agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A tarde fomos caminhar pelo bairro já que estava um pouco mais "quente", apenas -5°C e acabamos por encontrar um belo parque coberto pela nave branca. Caminhamos até o sol se por dando lugar a lua e quando percebemos já era tarde e começamos nosso caminho de volta:

- Hei, e você, eu não sei se você tem uma namorada? – disse eu meio do nada e sem muita certeza de o porquê aquilo me interessava.

- Não que isso seja da SUA conta, mas eu não tenho uma namorada.

- Ah, isso explica as horas que você passa no banho, você deve ser muito "solitário".

- Hei, foi quando VOCÊ estava no banheiro que eu ouvi aquele barulho estranho – ele disse me empurrando contra uma arvore cheia de neve.

- Eu estava escovando os DENTES! E além do mais por que eu estou ouvindo ágüem que não tirava os olhos da bunda da sobrinha da Sue! – eu disse retribuindo o favor do empurrão com uma bola de neve da qual, pela minha completa inabilidade e falta de coordenação motora, ele se desviou com facilidade.

- Como se eu pudesse querer algo com uma ga-ro-ta... ... daquelas! Ah, me faz um favor e fica quieto!

- Vem me obri... – antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar minha frase ele pulou sobre mim e começamos a rolar sobre a grama coberta de neve fofa, em uma tentativa de briga que, na verdade, não deu muito certo. Riamos mais do que lutávamos e em alguns segundos estávamos deitados lado a lado gargalhando de o quão patéticos nós éramos.

- Sabe... Foi muita sorte eu ter conhecido você.

- Porque você ta me dizendo isso? – perguntei olhando em seus olhos profundos que logo se desviaram dos meus.

- Apenas pensei que você gostaria de saber.

"Sim, eu gostei de saber" era isso que hoje eu sei que era o que eu deveria ter dito, mas na época, eu apenas disse:

- Está ficando tarde, acho que a gente tem que voltar pra casa. – me levantei e comecei a caminhar. Por mais lentamente que eu andasse ele não ousava andar ao meu lado, ou me olhar nos olhos durante todo nosso caminho para casa.

Ao chegarmos a casa levamos duas broncas: uma sobre o horário e outra sobre estarmos cobertos de neve dos pés a cabeça.

Tomamos banho, deitamo-nos cada um em sua cama e ligamos a TV. Estava passando uma série de comédia que também passava no Brasil e acabamos assistindo. Enquanto víamos o programa conversávamos muito. E assim passamos o resto daquela noite, até que nossos olhos se fecharam em alta madrugada.

Era engraçado pensar que só nos conhecíamos a pouco mais de alguns dias e mesmo assim já éramos amigos e nos sentíamos, ou pelo menos eu me sentia, tão a vontade um com o outro. Aquela noite me lembrei de meu irmão e das longas conversas que tínhamos e como eu sentia falta disso.

A dor voltara aquela manhã, mais forte e pungente do que nunca pela aproximação da minha partida. Apenas alguns dias me separavam de talvez nunca mais retornar a ver a única pessoa que me fizera sentir em casa dês que cheguei nesse país estranho. Por mais que eu tentasse me convencer que nos veríamos em breve meu coração falava mais alto do que eu pudesse suprimir e a dor só fazia crescer.

Os dias seguintes passaram-se rápidos e leves, quase como lembranças felizes da infância. E enquanto as horas se passavam o relógio zombava de mim e de minha agonia;

"_Maldito aquele que nos deu alma para que pudéssemos sentir e maldito aquele que nos deu coração para que pudéssemos amar, amaldiçoou o dia em que Deus nos deu sentimentos que não podemos controlar!"..._

O dia da partida chegara em fim e não podia mais enfrentar minha ida. Enquanto colocava minhas roupas na mala, repassava em minha mente os dias felizes que me surpreenderam e as pessoas as quais conheci. E foi quando eu realmente percebi que nunca mais os veria, nunca mais O veria, a dor foi mais forte que poderia prever ou suportar e me deixei cair ao chão e chorar.

Os soluços vinham seguidos me roubando o ar e as palavras, apenas um som abafado pode sair da minha boca quando ele correu para mim e me abraçou. Mas palavras não precisavam ser ditas, pois ambos sabíamos por que estava chorando e sabíamos também o que estávamos prestes a perder. As lágrimas rolaram de seu rosto também encontrando-se com as minhas em um bale de sublime de dor e solidão.

Assim ficamos por um tempo que não posso definir. Talvez porque o tempo nestes momentos passe de uma forma diferente, e não cabe a nenhum ser humano calcular o tempo do Amor.

Amor, então era esse o sentimento que nos unia de uma forma que palavras jamais poderiam descrever. Mas como poderia ser esse mesmo o sentimento que me infligia tamanha dor e incerteza e como poderia ser ELE o objeto de meu amor.

Uma grande confusão tomou conta de mim naquele momento. Será que era certo? Será que era puro? Mas ali, envolto em seus braços quentes e firmes não sentia medo e nada daquilo importava. Antes que qualquer uma de minhas indagações pudessem ser respondidas, por apenas um segundo, nossos lábios se uniram em um beijo casto e veloz, que, em minha mente, iniciou uma tempestade na qual Ulices teria medo de navegar.

Uma onda diferente se sentimentos percorreu então meu corpo, diferente de qualquer coisa que já tivesse experimentado. Uma excitação galopante que me tomava e me induzia a querer ainda mais daquilo que ainda não conhecia.

Empurrei seus ombros contra o chão apoiando meu peito no dele e tocando seus lábios com os meus sem saber muito bem o que acontecia. Suas mãos vasculhavam meu corpo enquanto nossas línguas dançavam juntas em estase. O gosto salgado de nossas lágrimas se juntavam com o gosto dele em minha boca. Ele me guiava habilmente, embora não tivesse tido qualquer experiência sequer remotamente parecida fora de minha própria mente, meus instintos guiados pelo desejo me impeliam a continuar.

Uma sensação estranha percorria cada ponto de meu corpo como um banho quente e a realidade se tornava opcional em um suspiro, sem importância e tudo que me importava era seu toque, seu perfume, seu beijo.

Ele girou sobre mim entrelaçando nossas pernas e colando nossos ventres. Eu podia sentir as batidas rápidas de seu coração e o suor frio que brotava de sua pele macia. Sentia também o tamanho de sua vontade crescer assim como ele podia sentir a minha.

Pressionava sua pélvis contra a minha com força enquanto agora, eu vasculhava cada centímetro de seu corpo como se fosse meu. E a cada novo toque, cada novo beijo aquilo me parecia mais certo.

Entreti-me a brincar com sua língua que a todo momento teimava em fugir de mim. Minhas mãos acariciavam seu peito liso por baixo da incomoda camisa e cada vez que eu subia e descia com minha mão podia sentir o arrepio frio que percorria todo seu corpo. Ele passava suas mão pelos meu cabelos mantendo minha cabeça firme por medo de que a qualquer momento pudesse escapar de seus carinhos, como se eu fosse fugir da melhor sensação que já senti em minha vida.

Segurava agora minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça beijando meu pescoço e mordiscando minha orelha e os arrepios friso agora era eu quem sentia percorrer meu corpo. Prendi suas pernas cruzando as minhas sobre as dele e sentindo sua vontade pulsante e túrgida contra a minha. Como era estranho sentir o desejo de outro garoto que não fosse eu mesmo, ainda mais quando esse desejo era por mim. E como era estranho pensar também que eu pudesse retribuir tal sentimento e ainda gostar disso como de nada mais em minha vida. Sem medo ou culpa senti vontade de me entregar a ele ali e agora para que pudéssemos nos tornar um só no ato Maximo de amor. Mas ainda não seria ali e não seria naquele momento que fundiríamos nossas carnes e nos completaríamos como os lados de uma laranja.

Ao que me pareceram segundos depois o som de passos se propagou pelo ar até nossos ouvidos, nos indicando que nossa pequena aventura havia de chegar ao fim.

Meio que por impulso empurrei seu peito a fim de nos separar e em um pulo fiquei de pé limpando meus lábios e minhas lágrimas com as mãos enquanto ele continuava deitado no chão a me olhar estupefato com aqueles mesmos olhos penetrantes e negros que me rasgavam, me cortavam e dilaceravam minha alma e meu coração.

Fui ao corredor ver que era:

- Melhor descer logo com suas malas querido, ou vão chegar muito tarde a casa – disse Sue ao pé da escada.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça sem pronunciar nenhum som e ela se virou e começou a descer.

Voltei ao quarto fechando a porta logo atrás de mim e escorreguei de costas para ela até o chão.

Olhei para ele, mas ele não mais me fitava e nem se que podia ver seus olhos escondidos por sob seus lisos cabelos negros. Mas ainda assim entendia seu sofrimento assim como ele também entendia o meu:

- Desculpe... eu não... eu não devia – ele tentou dizer balançando a cabeça mas as lágrimas o engasgaram sem que pudesse terminar e apenas o movimento continuou.

Eu não ousava falar nada, pois o choro roubara cada uma de minhas palavras.

Alguns minutos depois nossas lágrimas cessaram, mas continuamos em silêncio contemplando nossas próprias mãos e nossos próprios sentimentos.

Foi quando ele fez menção de se levantar que eu segurei sua mão e puxei-o para mim. Ele me abraçou em silêncio e finalmente fiz a pergunta que não se calava dentro de mim:

- Por quê?

Ele apenas me apertou ainda mais forte pressionando minha cabeça contra seu colo e acariciando meu cabelo. Não era algo que precisasse ser entendido, apenas existia.

- O que agente faz agora? – essa sim parecendo uma questão mais apropriada, mas ainda assim ele não me respondia. Ele se levantou e puxou minha mão me levantando e me tomando em deu braços onde me sentia seguro. Beijou minha testa e meus lábios mais uma vez dizendo:

- Também não sei. – ele respondeu com a mesma voz com que antes fizera minhas indagações. Acho que foi só então que ele percebeu que estava tão confuso quanto eu em relação a tudo o que havia acontecido, mesmo que tentasse se convencer que não, a final, como eu viria a descobrir mais tarde, eu não era o primeiro garoto com quem ele ficava. Esse sentimento o pegara de surpresa talvez não pelo tipo, mas pela intensidade.

Não podíamos mais ficar remoendo nossas próprias lamentações por muito tempo e minha ida se aproximava cada vez mais:

- Me ajuda com as malas? - perguntei e ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

Descemos para encontrar toda a família reunida na sala conversando e quando nos viram descer Cris e Deb logo se levantaram, afinal eu os atrasara e eles quiseram por as malas no carro imediatamente para que pudéssemos sair.

Chegara em fim o memento que por dias evitara pensar. Uma onda fria percorreu meu corpo como em um pressagio de morte. E ao ver o carro pronto e todos dizendo adeus senti uma dor enorme que com muito esforço tive de suprimir assim como as lágrimas que teimavam eu escorrer pelo meu rosto antes que qualquer um pudesse ver os sinais de minha fraqueza. E as roupas preta que ele usava com tanto gosto me fizeram sentido, iniciava agora meu luto e ensejei que eu mesmo estivesse vestindo roupas tão pretas quanto meu coração se fazia sentir.

Procurava não olhar seus olhos, mas meus impulsos não me deixavam e cada vez que nossos olhos se cruzavam em pecado uma adaga se fincava em minha carne fresca. Via que também ele sofria, talvez tanto quanto eu, talvez mais que eu...

Despedi-me de todos deixando meu anjo para o final com medo que me faltasse coragem para dizer adeus e agarrasse ao seu pescoço em desespero, mas não o fiz e me orgulhei de como controlei meus sentimentos:

- Acho que é isso então – disse-me ele levantando minha cabeça para que eu olhasse diretamente seus olhos.

- Eu não quero ir.

- Eu sei. Também não quero que você vá, mas não temos escolha, temo? – assenti com a cabeça.

- Não esquece de mim?

- Só se você puder me prometer uma coisa: que não vai olhar pra mais ninguém que quando se sentir sozinho no banheiro é em mim que você vai pensar.

- KAIO, Porque você gosta de me deixar vermelho?! Não se fala coisas assim!

- É que é engraçado ver você envergonhado. Você é muito inocente!

- Você que é um pervertido – e ele me fez rir mesmo quando meu mundo recém descoberto desmoronava ao meu redor.

-Isso mesmo, é assim que eu quero me lembrar de você: rindo.

- Só você pra me fazer rir em uma hora dessas.

- acho que é melhor você ir, eles estão te chamando – disse ele apontando para o carro que buzinava para mim.

- Melhor sim – ele segurou minha cabeça e me deu um beijo no rosto.

E foi assim que nos despedimos para um longo tempo de ausência e enquanto nos distanciávamos de Montreal a paisagem me parecia menos interessante e a saudade se tornava mais pungente dentro de mim. A neve branca foi ficando para traz dando lugar ao marrom das folhas de grama queimadas pelo frio conforme nos aproximávamos do grande lago. Uma grande massa de ar quente estava se aproximando elevando as temperaturas. Culpa do aquecimento global era o que dizia no jornal que passava na pequena tela na parte da frente do carro. Mas para mim, nada daquilo parecia relevante e em estado de quase total apatia passei o resto da viagem a deslumbrar a paisagem e a lembrar de minha pequena aventura.

Apenas os anjos sabiam quanta dor ainda havia de suportar meu coração na ausência de meu amor, e apenas Deus sabia as peças que o destino ainda havia de me pregar antes que finalmente pudéssemos nos amar livremente.

"_Maldita é a pele que nos impede de nos tornarmos um"._

"Mesmo que fiquemos abraçado até que comece a doer

não seremos capazes de nos tornarmos um só.

E mesmo que não seja mais profundo que um simples carinho

tocarmos um ao outro é doloroso.

Por favor entrelace nós dois.

Não sonharemos mais

tendo perdido nosso rumo, seguraremos nossas mãos na incerteza

e caminharemos em direção ao árduo amanhecer.

E as verdadeiras palavras estão certamente algum lugar desse mundo

escondidas nas noites silenciosas

certamente até agora.

Encontrarmos um ao outro

é pedirmos para encontrar a solidão

que não conheceremos até trocarmos um beijo

e mesmo assim estarei tremendo de alegria

por ter encontrado você.

Por favor apóie meu coração.

Não sonharemos mais

e não poderemos correr para algum lugar quente.

Mas iremos certamente superar

em direção ao árduo amanhecer.

Na quietude abandonada

nós certamente encontraremos as verdadeiras palavras

na permissão de amavelmente machucarmos um ao outro

algum dia com certeza.

Mesmo que fiquemos abraçados até que comece a doer

jamais seremos capazes de nos tornarmos um só.

Frias estrelas do amanhecer

por favor ilumine este caminho que é só nosso".

"_Endless and never enought"._


End file.
